The publication by Martin Oehler, Meinhard Schilling and Hans Dieter Esperer, Biomed Tech 2009; 54:329-335 has already disclosed a capacitive ECG system for measuring standard leads and for body surface potential maps.
WO 2012/019760 A1 proposes to fasten the ECG sensors to a foam block or to embed said ECG sensors into the foam block. Since the foam is not liquid-tight, it is additionally suggested to stretch a protective sleeve over the foam block and the ECG sensors arranged therein, said protective sleeve being liquid-tight, washable and wipe-disinfectable.